


天光

by BlueMargarita



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMargarita/pseuds/BlueMargarita
Summary: ⚠️cp:祁醉×花落⚠️原作背景，有幼驯染＋天降设定⚠️有祁醉于炀分手
Relationships: 祁花
Kudos: 32





	天光

我庆幸这跳动的心，肯为你大起大落。

1.

祁醉曾经是和花落找过对象，这是联盟都广为人知的。但是有个开诚布公的“秘密”，两个人走的都不是真心，但具体原因未知。因此两个人只处了一个月对象了然后就宣布分手，重新做回互怼好友，竟一点都没有人觉得惊讶。

有人曾问过祁醉，“和花落分手之后，在见面不会感到尴尬吗？”

祁醉该说是不愧为老流氓吗，反无辜的看着对方问道:“花落那个老傻逼还会尴尬吗？”

不，这里真的是问的你的想法啊！

总而言之，祁醉和花落分手没多久就参加了火焰杯，差点就有了新欢，而现在，已经彻彻底底的把新欢HOG现役队长于炀捏在了手心里。

于炀知道花落曾经跟祁醉处过对象也已经是祁醉重回HOG的又一个赛季的结束了，各战队队长关于娱乐赛赛制去开会，花落跟于炀针对着自己看法就居然吵了起来，花落其实除了跟祁醉之外很少能跟别人吵起来，而于炀本就跟别人脾气偏爆，便争执了起来。其他战队纷纷是调侃祁神前任现任的现场直播版撕x大战，于炀这才知道了花落是祁醉的前任，这才认认真真的开始打量起花落，打量起他除了PUBG技术方面更表层的东西——颜值与性格。

花落身为骑士团队长实力自然不用说，除了被于炀打死过两三次之外大部分还是打死别人的次数，后来的一些单排比赛中打死于炀的次数也更多些。祁醉走后花落成为选手中收入的TOP.1.只不过在祁醉回归后又降为了TOP.2.罢了。颜值自然也没话说，不少女孩子入坑PUBG都是因为花落颜粉离偶像生活更近一点。听说也是家境殷实的富二代，但不同于祁醉家的严苛，更偏向于花落想干嘛就干嘛的放养政策。花落之前只是一头挑染的浅栗色的小卷毛就收货了不少好评，在祁醉采访无意间提到:“花落账号名字是一朵花儿，名字还是一朵花儿，怎么不长成一朵花儿呢。”花落不知受了什么刺激，非但没染回黑色，还红橙黄绿青蓝紫的染了一波儿，甚至有次想不开染了彩虹头，被祁醉闲的没事便揪着头发狠狠地嘲笑了好久。每周换一发色，最终粉色广受好评便一直是粉色的小卷，堪比娱乐圈男团。

具大众所言，花落其实平时挺与人为善的，就是总被祁醉气个半死，找对象之前是这样，找对象之后还是这样，就氛围和相处模式来说，这两个人分手之后是真真正正的回到了从前。

祁醉是个奇怪的人，至少花落是这么认为的。他不明白祁醉为什么总是让别人知道他和对象恩爱的点点滴滴，对别人可能就是偶尔说说，含着炫耀的成分:“你们这些垃圾单身狗，你们都莫得对象，只有我祁大爷有这么可爱傲娇的娇妻”花落如此脑补着台词，配上祁醉有时指手画脚的嘴脸，不禁大笑起来。

但是唯独对自己，就是近乎可怕的偏执，他似乎乐于在自己面前秀恩爱，毕竟是前任吗。总之他与祁醉的聊天话题基本上就成为了“你看这个什么什么，里面有一段情”或者“我们兄弟战队怎么怎么样”再或者变着法子说骑士团的凋零。因此花落每次因为活动被迫跟祁醉一起走都忍了一肚子的“去你妈的。”

因此直到准备活动的后台，除祁醉不是队长外，各队队长都在，祁醉从包里拿出镶嵌满熠熠宝石的手机壳时，不顾自家小队长羞涩的表情，带着炫耀意味的说:“你看这个幸运石手机壳，你以为这是个普通的手机壳吗？其实这里面还有着一段情。”所有队长包括化妆人员面如菜色，一句话叫停了祁醉，调侃到:“同一种花样别耍这么多次，一点新鲜感都没有。”祁醉懒得搭理他们，不知抽了哪根筋，指名道姓的侧着脸笑眯眯的对花落说到:“小花妹妹，你的get到我的同款手机壳了吗？”

然后他就看到花落身子一下僵了，不自主的打掉了化妆师为他上妆的手，在所有人的诧异目光下快速走出了化妆室。

后来工作人员，战队负责人，甚至soso亲自打电话问祁醉发生了什么，满城市的寻找花落，却一无所获。

那天他没参加活动，他自己和外界断了联系。

2.

头晕沉沉的，脑海中晕出一个又一个带着白雾的瑰丽梦境。

那是座别墅，是小时候的花落去过一个阿姨家，那是他在国外时，唯一一次去这位阿姨家，他的妈妈又是个喜欢玩弄小孩的性子，很小就给花落用过一次性不影响健康的染发剂为花落染了一头好看的小粉发。

那位阿姨家有个漂亮的孩子，教养极好，花落去的时候他被迫在客厅里弹钢琴，花落觉得那个优雅的坐在钢琴凳上的小孩儿像极了童话里被巫婆关着的公主，而事实也是如此，阿姨拿着厚厚宽宽的木板，坐在男孩儿旁边，时不时的敲打一下男孩儿的手背，听敲的声音花落都会瑟瑟发抖。因为大人要聊天，那个漂亮孩子可以停止练琴去陪花落，花落还记得那个小孩儿用他有些泛红的手攥着他蹭蹭的上楼梯，像极了童话里和王子私奔的灰姑娘。小男孩儿弯着眼眸，深黑色的眼眸像是黑曜石一般熠熠发光，他唇角扬起了一个很大的弧度，声音清脆:“是你将我从练琴的地狱中解救出来的哦，小公主，你叫什么名字啊。”

“我叫花落，我不是小公主，我是小王子。”花落一板一眼的介绍自己并且纠正男孩儿的错误，没想到男孩儿并不像外表一样的天使，反而像极了披着羊皮的狼，“噢，小花妹妹啊！”那位小孩儿如此调侃着他，却并不告诉自己他的名字。

花落如何叫着反对，甚至脱下裤子证明，那人都不愿意改口，反而捏着他尚幼的小鸡鸡，用着较真的语气开玩笑道:“你这部位不是和女生一样嘛，你一定是小妹妹。”花落天真烂漫，当真了，以至于他很长一段时间内都问他妈妈:“我真的不是女孩子吗？你真的不是骗我吗？”

“小花妹妹”小男孩儿一次一次变本加厉的这么唤道。

他还记得临走前，那小孩亲亲他的脸蛋，悄悄说以后一定要娶你回家，花落还记得那个人调皮拉长的语音，叫着——

“小花妹妹”

稚嫩话语逐渐与祁醉磁性的声音重合，在心里泛起了一层层的涟漪，刺痛着神经。

那个不知名的小孩儿，是他的初恋，而现在才知道那个人竟然是祁醉，那句连语调都一模一样的小花妹妹，一紧一紧的抓着花落的心，而祁醉，竟早就知道花落。

3.

花落找过唯一的一次对象就是祁醉，是当时表白soso被拒绝时想不开喝多了，恰巧祁醉来电，扯着嗓子大哭要求人跟自己找对象，花落说完就懵了，却更没想到祁醉居然答应了，反正两个单身汉能怎么办，搞呗。因此花落的初次接吻与做爱，无一不是跟祁醉。

花落从未想过自己会对祁醉动心，察觉到对soso的感情日渐消去的他，重新整理好心情跟soso谈了一番，重新做回好友，而对于祁醉，则是掐着日期的说着处满整个月就分手。但是日消情长，花落甚至愈发恐慌的发现自己对祁醉马上遮掩不住的感情，终于在一整个月前的三天，提了分手。

“我走出失恋阴影了，我们分手呗。”

而不出任何意外的，祁醉答应了。

4.

职业选手酒喝多了手会抖，所以祁醉很少喝酒，花落更是如此。

所以在当花落神神叨叨哭哭闹闹甚至带着要挟意味的在电话里要求祁醉跟他找对象帮他走出失恋烦恼的时候，祁醉隔着手机都闻到了一股浓重的酒味，他本来打算拒绝的，只是脑子里突然想起这个人小时候因为被自己叫妹妹就哭着闹着还非要脱自己裤子求证明拦都拦不住都不嫌丢人，笑着笑着舌头一打弯就答应了。然后听见花落电话那边突然停止哭闹，随即而来的是一个小声的“嗝”，纵使小声祁醉也挺进了耳朵里，毫不留情的嘲笑他，被他一句:“去你妈的，现在滚来我家。”所打断，然后就被花落暴躁的挂了电话。

他们第一晚就做了，花落主动的可怕，恰巧祁醉也处在难得的禁欲期，没有多想就破了禁，直到天蒙蒙亮才结束，清洗身体的时候又没控制住浴室厨房滚了一遭，然后一起交叠着身子睡到天黑，错过了练习赛。

睡醒之后，花落连带着酒醒了，却又没醉的断片，腆着脸皮不认账，骂骂咧咧吼祁醉是个傻逼。然后就忍着腰痛跟祁醉玩起了枕头大战，祁醉或许也没想到这个男人竟是意外的鲜美，索性被挑起了兴趣，一点都没让着腰疼人士的自觉，还扯了沙发上的巨大背枕向花落砸去。直到精疲力尽又谁都不想下床吃饭，干脆捧着对方的脸狠狠的咬上唇部吸食唾液。

“真恶心，想不到我居然要跟你这个老畜生找对象。”花落抬手擦干嘴角银丝。

“我还在想我什么时候居然连soso都不如，只能成为我们花队的备胎。”祁醉半撑着身子压在花落身上，手不安分的又挤进了人的股缝。“我这种老畜生这么跟你做……真的没问题吗？”

“你他妈做了一晚上了有问题来得及纠正吗？”花落搂着人脖子，让自己起身一点，对着人的唇齿就咬了下去。

“但是我先说好了，走出失恋阴影才分手噢。”在祁醉进入之前，花落忍着喘息特别正式的说着。

“那你可别想着因为没走出来赖我一辈子。”祁醉当时突然就变了脸色，沉着语气这么说着，随即就是毫不留情的进攻。

是个不眠夜。

因为祁醉和花落连着两天都没出现，招来一大批人担心怀疑，因此倒也没隐藏着谁，职业圈亲近的几个都知道了这俩天王盖地虎的玩意儿处对象的消息。其实没什么特别的，就是互怼频率多了些，不过看上去应该是祁神占上风的，然后就是花神腆着脸皮一点没察觉到自己明明骂不过还非要接着祁醉的话骂。然后就是众人不知道的，同一地有不重要活动的时候做到天昏地暗的爱，与祁神背着别人进行着手犯贱的刺激行为。

至少祁醉以为这样的日子会长一些的，当花落提分手的时候其实是愣了一下的，甚至脑子里闪过“做爱做了这么多次至少还应该负个责吧”这样的想法，但很快被他打消，他听见自己说:“行的呗，反正花神做主。”说完头也不回的离开了花落的视线。

5.

然后祁醉受邀成为了火焰杯的指导。

他不知道自己算不算个看脸的人，他认为出现这种长着一张足以出道进娱乐圈的脸性格冷淡游戏还刚的人的这种概率是极低的，甚至这个人还悄悄的给他放哈根达斯持续了很长一段时间。总之祁醉不敢确认自己是否喜欢这个类型的，但是对方抛出了橄榄枝，为什么不接呢。经过火焰杯一段时间的相处，当祁醉开始想跟于炀有些明确进展的时候，看到了于炀的表情，然后理解为那是嫌弃恶心的表情，最终头也不回的离开了。

他认为自己只是觉得那个人好看，枪法不错。但不知怎么的，祁醉想起了花落，想着花落有时也会露出羞涩的表情，想着花落也会骂他同性恋并毫不留情的予以讽刺就像忘了自己也是个同性恋然后哭着在祁醉身下承欢，脑子里却不自主的浮现出小时候那个人天真的笑脸，随即将于炀的脸与花落替换——

祁醉当时怀疑的盯着镜子里的自己，最后只是为低下了头，说着:

“对不起，小花妹妹。”

“不能像约定一样娶你了。”

“因为我好像找到了喜欢的人。”

6.

后来祁醉带队征战北美，然后惊讶的发现于炀来了HOG，然后开始了漫漫追妻路。其实不算漫漫，因为于炀是一直喜欢着他的。后来也经过了很多，祁醉也由退役再到归队，再次夺得冠军。

夺冠那天晚上他与于炀翻云覆雨，做尽了天下浪漫的事。

只是睡觉前手机屏突然亮了起来，是许久不联系的soso的短信——

“花落哭了很长时间”

真是的，为什么哭呢。祁醉托着手机的手无声握紧，甚至苦笑的觉得“当初说要分手的不是你吗——”往事一幕一幕浮现在眼前，于炀睡梦中几句喃喃的低吟将这一切覆盖。祁醉看见自己的手，毫无人性的回着几个字——

“关我什么事？”

屏幕闪了闪，是soso回消息了。

“祁神想什么呢？花落他只是觉得老将没死真是太好了。”

soso从来都没有回消息打句号的习惯，傻逼。祁醉在心里这么骂道，然后没有再回消息。

睡前，祁醉视线侧过于炀睡颜，投向拉着紧闭的床帘，感慨的说了一句——

“其实我也觉得，老将没死太好了。”

7.

祁醉就连自己都觉得自己是个严重的傻逼，他知道自己特别偏执于对花落秀恩爱，偏执于怼花落，甚至偏执于看着花落生气就乐的不得了。所以当他像个傻逼一样的口无遮拦的问:“小花妹妹，你get到我手机壳同款了吗？”看着花落脸当场变色，然后气急败坏的打了人然后仓皇逃走。然后心里居然在乐——这么多年了他居然一直记得我。

已经是一段时间之后了，祁醉清楚的感觉到于炀对他的态度有所转变，但他没去细想，反而再想花落自从闹过一次失踪回来之后，就再对他不理不问，像是真正的冷落。所以在于炀问道:“队长你是喜欢花落的吗？”的时候他明显愣了一下，想说不是的，但是话语硬生生被遏在喉咙里，那个小小的男孩一头粉色的小卷，然后气急败坏的一边骂一边将流出来的鼻涕吸进鼻子，非让他改掉“小花妹妹”叫法，后来这个小男孩慢慢长大，长成现在花落的样子，喜怒哀乐赞美和怒骂都刻在了脑子里。甚至还有一张分手次日“知名职业选手花落在大街上哭泣”的报纸头条都浮现在脑海，背景是花落说分手的大街，那个人模模糊糊的身影，像是易碎的宝物，再到如今的决绝。

祁醉都没想过他竟然这么的喜欢花落。

不是脚踏两只船的喜欢，而是只喜欢着花落，深爱着花落。

曾经他以为对于自己来说花落只是幼稚童年中一闪而过的光，随着时光终究会暗淡。PUBG使他们在相见时，才让祁醉讶异的发现，那抹光没有暗淡，依旧在祁醉多到回忆里发着耀眼的光。那是他的青春，是他青春的唯一。

曾经他以为和花落在一起是出于同情心考量，而担心花落则是为他冠上“于炀的替代品”的称号，但是恰巧相反，于炀是花落的替代品，于此同时，每次与于炀的接触都让他深深地开始喜欢上于炀，想要一味地帮助他，满足他。祁醉想这种感情只是喜欢，那种对欣赏的人纯纯粹粹的喜欢。然后他的满脑子只剩了花落，花落毫不留余地像毒药一样一点一点侵占了祁醉的心神。所以在处对象时花落说“一个月，一天不多”时，他会那么难受。

然后祁醉就知道自己在于炀可以说是期待的眼神下缓缓点了头，目睹着于炀眼神里的希翼化为灰烬。“如果这是你的愿望的话，那这次让我满足你的愿望吧。”于炀突然笑了起来，他说道:

“祁队，我们分手吧。”

不再一味地接受祁醉的帮助，近乎任性的接受祁醉的宠爱，却又为之忐忑惶恐，他与祁醉之间本来就该是更平等的关系啊！就算心里确实还是一往如前死心塌地的爱着，但是时间，应该是最好的良药吧。

不知不觉的竟下起淅淅沥沥的雨来，天色渐黑，不少没伞的人加快步伐。祁醉说了声抱歉，便挤入了人群，就算他不说，于炀也知道——

他该是去见那个最喜欢的人了吧。

面对那样快要喷薄而出的爱意，又是谁能够忍着不去诉说呢？

8.

花落回到房子已经很晚了，半夜三点的路空荡的有些可怕，身为电竞选手见到凌晨三点的月亮倒是常事。

花落前段时间跟soso从骑士团宿舍搬出来住了，倒不是宿舍条件不好，只是整个俱乐部除了soso近乎全都是新选手，而花落这种跟祁醉一个年代的老牌选手混在一堆新青年中间总是觉得有些过于尴尬，跟soso商议后便一起在骑士团俱乐部隔着一条大路的地方租了一套房子，算是合租室友。

soso睡觉很熟，面外风大雷大雨大的也没把soso叫醒，花落轻手轻脚的进了房屋，洗了个澡刚要回去睡觉，就听见一阵有些急促的敲门声。

花落其实是属于怕鬼的那种人，身为正常人有着略微的被害妄想，想象着隔着门透过猫眼看到的压低帽檐，一身黑大衣的人入室抢劫，提着网球棍把他的头打烂，他甚至想到了自己吸引全部注意力不让那人发现楼上的soso。

如此瞎想着，他还是开了门。一只巨大的祁醉就夹着冷湿气扑了过来紧紧的环住花落，风穿堂而过，唤醒了花落呆滞的表情，他猛地推开祁醉，刚换好的睡袍却已被祁醉身上带着的雨珠渗湿。花落刚刚洗完澡本来就很冷，如今更是打了个寒颤。

祁醉本人却并没有介意，继续穿着他一身湿的衣服坐在了花落前段日子在家具城精挑细选的布艺的沙发上，认认真真选好了角度窝了进去，还将靠枕环进怀里，一脸得瑟的看着花落。

“我擦祁醉你有毒吧，我新买的沙发啊。”花落开口就想骂，脑子里却想起前段日子里祁醉为跟于炀秀恩爱叫的那句小花妹妹，表情一下阴沉了下来，关了大敞开的门，嫌弃的看着自己身上的一身湿，灰色的沙发布面以肉眼可见的速度以祁醉为中心向外扩散黑圈，花落眼角抽搐，最终还是以冷淡的表情说道“我还是觉得你别坐我沙发了。”

“花落……”祁醉认真半仰着头看着他，在花落皱着眉头刚想靠近一点开口说话的时候，趁其不备便拉着人肘臂将人整个拉入怀中，故意将身上的水擦上人裸露的皮肤。

“祁醉你流氓吗？唔——”

花落刚要吐出来的话被祁醉用嘴堵住，祁醉轻咬上人唇瓣，舌头灵活的撬开人贝齿，侵占人口腔的每一寸，任花落如何推搡都牢牢的搂住人的腰不松开，而另一只手已从花落背部蹿了进去。花落刚刚洗过澡，身上还留着温热，而祁醉下高铁淋着雨就赶来了，一身湿就连皮肤都冷的可怕。冰凉手指抚摸花落后背，摸索着花落骨骼分明的脊柱，每次触摸都让花落禁不住一次一次的打颤轻喘。纵使两人分开已久，身体却都还记着彼此的感觉。

一吻闭，祁醉本来以为他会收到一个响亮的耳光，没想到那人只是狠狠地推了他一下，用手背擦掉嘴角暧昧的银丝，那种架势就像是被打了一拳一样。

“你他妈有对象了知道吗？你疯了？”花落有些失控没顾及上睡觉的soso，生气的对着祁醉吼了出来，但他没想到祁醉依旧没放手，反而将攻势移到花落胸口，拇指在人乳珠底端打旋，颔首凑近人耳垂，不轻不重的咬了一下，轻声说着:“我分手了。请花神帮我走出失恋危机。”

“顺便说一下，失恋是假的，想跟花神在一起是真的。”

“花落，我的小花妹妹。”

“我喜欢你。”

9.

祁醉和花落在一起之后，也没有想过要公开，毕竟两人都是属于不在乎外人眼光的那种，被发现就发现了，没被发现就没被发现吧，都是无所谓的，两个人神似秀恩爱的微博也不少，都被个人粉丝和战队粉丝冠以“虚假兄弟情”之名。而意外公开是在一起之后一年在国庆节假期的一次直播。

九月末的国庆假，花落为了凑直播时长拒绝了祁醉一起旅游的邀请，而是整天呆在战队电脑桌子前，各种冲排名。祁醉也难得闲的发慌，便提出了双排的提议。

那是被称为可以载入史册的直播。

先是祁醉开着大号进花落直播间，狂炫酷拽的入场特效就闪瞎了粉丝的狗眼，花落看见祁醉进了直播间愣了一下就快速给他套了个管理员。然后直播间里的花落笑了一下，不明所以的。

但凡职业选手双排甚至主播们双排都是哪人多往哪跳的类型，打野发育的绝不算多，花落和祁醉也是喜欢跳大物资点，只是这次，有些不同。飞机航线由南到北穿过p城，至少不是一条太歪的航线。

“花落哥哥跟我。”祁醉的声音透过耳机传来，他声音淡淡的，却又有一股温柔的磁性，就像本人在耳边耳语一般。花落耳朵尖本就敏感，奈何耳机又太贵音质好的出奇，身临其境的，立刻脑补了一台子以自己和祁醉的深夜剧场，耳朵尖就那么红了。“恶心心喔。”花落皱了皱眉头，却还是没忍住嘴边的笑意，点了跟随。

祁醉声音很有辨识度，花落直播间的粉丝们几乎一瞬间就辨认出了跟花落一起双排的选手，尤其是因为刚刚祁醉还进了直播间。

【弹幕：花落哥哥？？？？花落哥哥也是你能叫的吗】  
【弹幕：永远只能在别人的直播间看到祁醉，我太难了】  
【弹幕：花落哥哥别笑！保持你对老畜生一贯的嫌弃态度！】  
【弹幕：怎么说，祁醉一边大号进直播间，一边双排双开就很牛逼。】  
……  
【弹幕：骑士团和HOG友谊长存！】

祁醉自己没开直播，但他双开着电脑看着花落的直播间，此时花落没怼祁醉却开始嫌弃自家粉丝：“友谊长存啥呢，搞那些花里花哨的。”

“花落哥哥，想跳哪呢？”祁醉问道，声音里噙着一股笑意。自己抽空用旁边正在看花落直播间的电脑打赏了几万块钱的航空母舰，公屏打字“仅代表本人和花神爱情长存”顺便仗着管理员的优势禁言了几个打字说缠花落身子的弹幕。

“你想跳哪就跳哪，听你的。”花落很喜欢祁醉叫他哥哥，虽然这是第一次叫，倒开始飘飘然了。

直播间里的花落一头淡粉色的小卷儿，可能是因为光线问题，本就白的皮肤更是白的泛光，咧着嘴一直想笑却又皱着眉头不让笑声流出，让人忍俊不禁。他看见了祁醉的举动，引起了直播间的公愤，顺手解了几个被祁醉禁言的小姐姐。

“你喜欢小姐姐？”祁醉问道，然后不等花落说话便娇嗔道:“那花神喜欢我这款的嘛？人家想和花落哥哥一起旅游嘛，花落哥哥答应我嘛～”祁醉玩心也重了些，故意细着嗓子撒娇，倒是叫的愈发顺口起来。

“祁醉妹妹，我很忙的。”花落自觉的忽略掉略带难受的发言，说道。“人家想和你一起在海岛旅游都不行吗？这么大的地图你想去哪就去哪。”说完倒也没想征求一下花落意见，在地图边陲地区k城标了个点。

“你要打野发育？”花落问道，没想到祁醉“嘁”了一声，颇有醋味的说道：“啥打野发育啊，这叫手牵手我们一起去旅游好吗，我们k城逛一圈，然后去双桥镇带你游泳，然后去学校溜达溜达，让我看看中学时候的你。”

花落默默翻了个白眼，颇有嫌弃意味的配合祁醉：“然后把你打到濒死扔到医院？顺便逛一逛家属楼好吗”

“不要这样啦，你舍得吗？”祁醉持续发骚然后在花落一声“滚”中笑个不停。

花落操作很好，祁醉更不用说，即使一直插浑打科也没出什么失误，大概搜的差不多之后，祁醉的人物骑着摩托就来了，“亲爱的花落哥哥，我平时都没有骑摩托载过你，从今天开始，我的摩托只有你一个人能坐。”

花落都不知道该怎么回应这些骚话，也不知道怎么回应已经疯狂了的弹幕，红着脸不去搭茬儿然后问道，“现在去双桥镇？”

“对呀，期待吗？带你征服双桥镇。”

祁醉的单方面骚话骚扰早已让弹幕炸开了花儿，再加上开着视频的花落脸上蒙着显而易见的薄红一脸恨不得钻地底的羞耻表情更是加深了粉丝们的猜测——

糟糕，这俩人不会已经在一起了吧。

就那个骚话连篇一日不怼花落不舒服的祁醉，和那个脸皮薄的不要不要的花落。

在、一、起、了？

没想到这时候祁醉突然问了：“小花妹妹，所以你国庆假期到底怎么过嘛。”

“不是都和你说我要打游戏攒时长了吗。”花落一边搭话，声音颤颤巍巍的，想来也是害羞的要滴出血来了，死死盯着屏幕，看见对面房区窗户上探出个身子，也没开镜，装凶狠掩盖害羞，一梭子子弹击杀了那个路人甲。

“国庆七天黄金假呢，就一直在俱乐部呆着吗？”

花落自己也想了想，沉吟到：“好久没回家了，回家看看我爸妈，现在大概订不到票了吧，不是特别远我开车回家吧。就是害怕高速会堵啊…”  
他自言自语的开始策划什么时候回家，然后随口问了问祁醉：“那你国庆什么安排呢？你也好久没回家了吧。”

“我想想，那我国庆节陪你回家拜访一下咱爸咱妈。”

【弹幕：？？？我现在只想要一双没有听过这句话的耳朵】  
【弹幕：？？？？这是正儿八经在一起了吧？？】  
【弹幕：没什么好说的一个字就是牛b】

“我操，祁醉，直播呢你不知道？？？你要公开了？你跟叔叔阿姨那儿说了没？我还没跟我爸妈说呢。”花落瞬间开始慌张。

【弹幕：敢情我花哥刚刚想起这是直播？】  
【弹幕：怎么说，其实刚刚撩骚的时候已经和公开没什么两样了。】  
【弹幕：怎么说，感觉有被冒犯到。】

“您怎么操祁醉啊。”花落耳机传来祁醉戏谑的笑声，正想反驳什么，祁醉就又开口道：“我爸妈早就知道咱们两个在一起了，我妈还表示要和叔叔阿姨说呢。”

花落着急的问道：“那阿姨到底说了没？”

“那老女人那么爱八卦肯定说了呗。”

于是就有了花落不再理会祁醉，把路边停着的汽车轮胎全都打爆，也不怕暴露位置，甚至忘记了“友谊第一，比赛第二”的竞技原则，用着高超的车技，直接把祁醉一身粉红兔子装的人物撞到墙上，顶的祁醉血条空了，爬在地上，祁醉委屈的按着系统语音:“救救我！”

【弹幕:风水轮流转，你祁醉也有今天】  
【弹幕:记得上次友谊赛，祁醉老奸巨猾使诈把花神打趴了，不补子弹，结果在花神面前跳舞，我赌我花神当时一定想打死他】  
【弹幕:作为祁醉老粉，感觉这是我祁神第一次发“救救我”的语音，好想笑噢】

花落看到爬在地上的猥琐粉红兔，干脆扔了个燃烧弹，然后在人物“啊啊啊”的叫声中，终结了祁醉人物的生命。

祁醉该说是大人有大量，还是让花落舔他的包，结果花神换完装备，便穿上了祁醉的粉红兔子，苟进了房区里。祁醉被自家对象终结生命之后，一边第一视角观战，一边专心致志看花落忍笑的表情，他眉眼挤着，嘴角分明上扬了一个角度，却偏要装作很严肃的样子。祁醉看着笑了笑，无视“花神干的漂亮！”的弹幕，公屏打字

【祁醉〔管理员〕:不愧是我老婆，杀人都杀得这么干净利落！】  
【祁醉〔管理员〕:老婆干的漂亮！】  
【祁醉〔管理员〕:老婆家暴我的样子好帅噢！】

【祁醉〔管理员〕被房主〔花落〕禁言999天】  
花落咬牙切齿的点了禁言，通过游戏内的连麦，黑着脸警告到:“祁醉你个老家伙够了啊！”

话音刚落，花落快速开镜，对着对面房子窗户里探出的脑袋打了一梭子！爆头！

大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！花落！No.1！

花落对赢这件事情已经习以为常，快速下播，给祁醉打了电话:“操你大爷的祁醉，快点收拾东西，跟我回家见家长！”

10.

他们是自驾游回去的，花落很久之前领了驾照就没开过车，手生的很，以至于全程都是祁醉开车，俨然是一个不太靠谱的司机。

花落坐车喜欢睡觉，座椅往下一放，就直接躺下睡了，但还是不放心祁醉，“你别疲劳驾驶啊，困了就告诉我，我们换换”祁醉分身看了看眼罩都已经戴好的人，无奈的摇摇头：“您先好好休息。”花落乐着应他：“好嘞，小祁子。”

不知过了多久，祁醉叫醒了一觉睡的天昏地暗的花落，花落看着祁醉都有一种“我穿越了吗，这人是不是胡子都长出来的想法。”10个小时连续驾车的祁醉顶着过于疲惫的却依旧好看的面容难受道：“这是这儿最好的一个酒店了，今晚在这儿住一晚，明早收拾好再去见爸妈。”说罢便从后备箱拿出两个人装着洗漱用品和睡衣的行李，像极了小花少爷的全职保镖。

祁醉开的是大床房，进房间之后，花落反手关了门把房卡插入取电的缝隙，祁醉还来不及把行李放好，花落就把他推到床上，M型横坐在人的大腿上，

“小花妹妹想做吗？”祁醉眯着眼看着故意不去看他的花落，看着花落慢慢扭动下体，隔着休闲裤贴近祁醉已经半勃的性器。

花落脸因为在车上睡了一路而微红着，脸上留着两条眼罩压出的印子，不过本人并不自知，睫羽微微颤抖着，问道：“我们也很久没做了，不是么……”

是，因为战队离得并不近，两人很少能相见，这也是国庆假期祁醉想要和花落一起旅游的原因。

祁醉一手肘支起自己的身子，抬起另一只手揉了揉花落睡觉压的有些凌乱的小粉卷，索性坐起身来，上半身和花落的上半身严丝合缝的贴合，吻了吻花落眼角的一颗小痣:“你真是我的小皇帝，您睡了一路，我开了一路车，也不知道要担心一下下人的身子。嗯？”祁醉顺着他的下颚线像下吻，低着头衔人的锁骨，伸舌舔舐人深陷的锁骨沟，响出淫靡的水声。

明明根本不疼，却催动着情欲，花落感觉自己就像理智的弦断掉一般，浑身发热，不住的发出呻吟。他毫无章法，甚至是慌乱的开始解祁醉的扣子，祁醉有些吃惊，对上人含情脉脉，眼角带泪的眸子，下体彻底勃起，一个翻身将人压在身下，祁醉护着人的头，俯身吻上人的唇，小舌毫不费力的挤进人不设防的齿关，挑逗着花落不知所措的小舌。祁醉总觉得花落有的时候很傻，吻了千万次都不知道如何换气，他甚至觉得自己很傻，试图教人千万次，都不知从何下手。祁醉半睁着眼，看着闭着眼睛微微颤抖吻得动情的花落，一时吻得忘情，却失了分寸，却被花落一把推开，然后疯狂的俯身大呼吸。

这本是一个深情而又绵长的吻，只是时间太长，花神终于缺氧了。祁醉无可奈何揉着人的胸口替人顺气，顺便喜闻乐见的吃豆腐。花落总觉得祁醉是一个春药精，自己只要与他肌肤相碰就抑制不住的想要发情。室内情愫直线上升，花落含着祁醉的耳垂，小舌时不时挑逗一下，含糊不清的说:“躺好，今晚爷来伺候你。”

祁醉听着，细不可闻的笑了一下，故意大力道的捏了捏人听起的乳珠，得到了人一声轻喘，花落离开祁醉的耳垂，瞪了他一下。

肌肤相亲唇齿相交之中，两人都脱的差不多了，花落跪立着趴在祁醉勃起的阴茎下，一手捧起祁醉的阴茎，奈何却不知道是因为手小的缘故还是阴茎太大的缘故，竟有些抓不住，花落先将自己的右手手指反反复复的舔湿，然后左手轻抓着祁醉的阴茎含进嘴里，右手则去够自己身后那张已经饥渴的小穴试图扩张。

按以往经验，祁醉在性欲方面自制力并不是很强，而且又格外心疼花落，总是忧心花落自己扩张不到位。事实上花落也是如此，不仅在对待自己上分外没有耐心，口技也烂的不值一提，被祁醉伺候了许多次教导了许多次还是没有长进，牙齿总是不自觉的磕住人的阴茎。

祁醉一面低喘着，看着在自己腿间忙碌却又前后两边都照顾不到的花落，叹息的走神道:抱歉，难为您花落大爷神仙下凡了。

祁醉拍了拍花落的屁股，说道:“乖，转过去。还是让小祁子伺候您吧。”

窗外夜幕沉沉，万家灯火。房内绮丽在花落微微颤抖，合不住的腿，以及红肿的小穴中断断续续流出祁醉的精液中落幕。祁醉把花落抗进浴室，为人清洗，然后感慨道:自己自控力还是太好了，不然怎么会只做两次？没把人囚禁起来日日夜夜操是他太宽容了。

怀间的花落却还在抱怨:“啊啊啊下次不要后入了，我膝盖好疼。”

忙碌清理过，两人依偎相拥入眠，祁醉还记的自己睡前竟然想一些不切实际的话。

“和神邸交欢。”

11.

两个人结婚已经是在正式在一起的五年之后了，祁醉在队十四年，花落在队十五年，旧赛季终时正式退役。

祁醉和花落的爱情比较好的是祁醉跟家里出柜早，祁醉家里人跟花落家又是旧识也是商业伙伴，并未为难两人反而还给予了难能可贵的支持。

婚礼是在国外一海滨小镇的沙滩上举行的。两个人穿着白色的西装站在台上，在下面所有人要求着“亲一个亲一个”的时候，祁醉故意向后退了一步，然后笑吟吟将下巴抬了一个角度示意花落主动，所有人都在台下看着，花落脸都红到了脖子跟，起哄的声音却越来越大，花落甚至都有些咬牙切齿了，顾不上此刻是多么神圣一生一次的婚礼，像打架一样扯着祁醉的领带朝下拉，对着人的薄唇重重的咬了下去——事与愿违，花落想的是那种点到为止的亲吻，却被祁醉悄悄揽住腰，两个人唇枪舌战了很长时间，台下嘘声一片。花落从未想过自己脸皮竟这么薄，一吻闭飞快的跑了出去，之后的一切流程全部打水漂。

面对司仪一脸怎么办的表情，祁醉却表情自如，一点没意识到自己是被扔下那一个，示意别人该吃吃该喝喝的时候一个人默默的跟着家属敬了酒，甚至在花落父母面前还替花落开脱几句转着弯儿的说说自己家小花妹妹脸皮薄，容易害羞。

祁醉在出去找花落的时候碰到了姗姗来迟的soso，两个人另坐在一边的小桌上，吃着吃着便唠了起来。soso不胜酒力，喝着喝着便吐了真，说着年少时对花落的喜欢，说着害怕与花落面对舆论压力，辜负了那么爱他的小少年。说着说着便开始调侃:“娱乐圈那些明明是男女组合，名正言顺，人家也有言情故事也有海誓山盟，几辈子几辈子发着毒誓，怎么同样是公开，你们就被捧上云端，别人就被骂的祖宗都得不到安息呢？”soso顿了顿，脸上因为酒的缘故早已一片潮红，眼角都多了些湿意“还好是你，还好是你跟他在一起。”

夜色阑珊。祁醉在老赖的帮助下拜托一堆想要闹新房的狗屁前队友，一个人回到了房间，花落一个人坐在床上穿着显得特别朴素的

灰色背心与内裤。祁醉倚在门口，视线在人身上打转，看着花落一脸强撑着我很牛逼我没错的表情转变为说不出道不明的委屈。

“先不说婚礼逃跑的事了，您先说说您这衣服是怎么回事？之前不是说好了是那件吗？”祁醉锁好了门，向前几步，坐在窗沿，食指勾着花落灰色背心的肩带儿，一脸似笑非笑语气确实一种显而易见的嘲笑:“还是旧的。”话音刚落便身子一转带着花落倒到床上，欺身压上花落，调笑着说:“我听你好好解释。”

“滚吧，亲一下就行了你非要——”花落想都没想就回嘴对骂，搞得跟自己没错一样先发制人，话却卡在了嗓子里，又不知道拿什么词语去描绘那个疯狂而湿漉漉的吻，干脆便识趣的闭上了嘴。

“你又骂人，我又没怪你。”祁醉轻轻牵起花落的手，像变戏法一样变出一直铂金的男款戒指，特别正式的将戒指穿进花落的无名指，悄声的说:“我只是想你要是先戴上戒指再跑都行，怎么就跟夹着尾巴的大灰狼一样非要走那么快呢。”

“小花妹妹。”

12.

其实在婚礼前两个人就谈论过无数次蜜月要去的地方，最后却也每个定数。曾在做职业选手时便经常出国，因此国外的风光倒也没了吸引力，而与之相对的，两个人不约而同的认为跟对方在一起就是最好的蜜月，因此两个人就将蜜月地点选在了婚礼举行的地方——英国。

新婚洞房夜持续到第三天的凌晨。两人从有着层层帷幕的床笫到价值百万昂贵钢琴的琴盖和琴键到餐桌上铺着的碎花桌布，从洗浴间到浴缸，从摆着完备设施的直播间到装满情趣用品的娱乐室，无不布满两人的痕迹。谁也不知道这样无休止的性爱是如何停止的。总之花落赤身裸体奄奄的瘫在祁醉的身上，眼神迷离，大腿一直抽搐的合不拢，反应了许久才定神，一手扶着自己的腰另一手支着祁醉从祁醉身上勉强坐起，带着若有若无的撒娇意味道：“我饿了，我们点外卖吧。”

“这又不是国内，点个外卖哪有那么容易。”祁醉伸手揉了揉花落浅粉色的小卷，说道：“干脆我给你做面吧，我们这儿应该有些食材。”说罢，在花落屁股上响亮的拍了一巴掌，“好了宝贝儿，从我身上下来。”

花落可能也是过分疲惫了，轻轻揉着刚刚祁醉拍过的地方，一个不怎么灵巧的翻身从祁醉身上翻下来，上半身悬到床外，伸手在床底够着了不知道什么时候就掉在床底的手机，然后把手机开了机便又懒散的躺在床上，一边开机一边半抬着眼皮挑衅说道：“小祁子，快给朕煮饭去。”

祁醉也乐的跟他演，说道：“好的，我的小皇帝。”花落对他眨着眼睛当做赞扬，便继续开始摆弄手机，手机里消息炸的霹雳啪啦的，无一不是嘲弄两个人重色轻友，度蜜月度的手机都不开心，没羞没臊的话让花落不禁越看越脸红，索性倒也扔到一边。眯着眼睛假寐，头脑灵光的一直瞎想。

房子挺空旷，声音稍微高一点就有回音，花落想到自己一点没压抑的喘息与娇嗔有时混杂着水声有时混杂着钢琴键的声音夹杂着回音络绎不绝。花落就是这么回忆洞房回忆的脸红，但是身体已经发泄过多一时半会居然也硬不起来，不禁害羞的低头埋进自己的胸口里。“啧，我们小花妹妹想什么呢，这么娇羞。”祁醉不知什么时候进了房间坐在床沿，调戏一般的说道：“你太放荡了，厨房不收拾一下不能用。”

？？？

花落猛地瞪大眼睛，随手抓起抱枕正要扔过去，却发现就连抱枕上都布满了欢爱的痕迹。两人真的是不间断的做爱到现在，谁也没来的及收拾来得及处理，最终两人也懒得处理，把一床被子床单卷铺盖扔地上，从柜子里找出一张床单铺好，然后盖着另一张新床单，在床单里面说悄悄话。

“天亮了我们去哪啊。英国逛过这么多次了。”花落小声说道。

“你不是饿吗？我们撑到天亮就去找吃的。”祁醉一只手撑着头，另一只手搭在花落的腰上。

“吃完呢？”

“逛街，买东西，然后……”花落的眼睛在黑暗里都亮晶晶的，祁醉被注视着突然不正经起来，“然后做爱。”

“滚你的蛋吧。”花落恶狠狠的把祁醉的搭在他腰间的手打掉没想到祁醉却突然来了一句：“那你不想做吗？”

花落愣了半晌，想小屁孩一样糯糯的说道：

“想”


End file.
